


Caught in Crossfire

by BisexualMoon



Series: Kink Meme Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Rape/Non-con Elements, Will edit later, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualMoon/pseuds/BisexualMoon
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth are caught by bandits. Things do not go as planned as they are forced into an uncomfortable situation that is out of their control.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kink Meme Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727569
Kudos: 90





	Caught in Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY READ THE TAGS PLEASE BEFORE COMMENTING.
> 
> This is not a fun or sweet piece, forced coupling and non-consensual group sex. Do not read if that is not your thing. If it is, take care of yourself and heed the tags!!! First fic and decided this would be a good practice run. 
> 
> Anyways this is a request I decided to fill from here: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=8668
> 
> May be doing more soon so keep an eye out!

Byleth groaned as she woke up, slowly regaining her senses. 

Her last memories were being out to market with Dimitri. They were taking a back alley to the monastery, only to be followed by four men. Dimitri tried to be brave, stood in front of Byleth and used himself as a shield when the thieves pulled out daggers. But it was a quick fight, Dimitri had not thought to take weapons with them to town and the bandits outnumbered them. He was rushed by two of them who slammed him down on the stone floor beneath them where he was knocked unconscious.

Byleth remembered the four turned to her, rage building at the fact they had hurt one of her students. She managed to punch one of the bandits in the face, hard enough to send the towering man reeling back against the wall. The next squared up with fists raised, which distracted Byleth enough the other two rogues were able to get behind and hit her in the back of the head with something. Everything went black after that. 

She shook her head, only to regret it when the throbbing started at the back of her skull. She realized she was on a bed, her hands tied in front of her with soft rope and one ankle cuffed and bound by a long chain to one of the bed posts. Something was warm behind her, or someone. 

“There she is,” A deep voice called out. 

Byleth turned her head up to see she wasn’t alone in the room. It was a small space, enough for the bed and a few wooden chairs where some of the bandits she recognized were sitting. They all had drinks by their feet on the floor, along with bottles on top of a table by the corner. If she had to guess, the group had been sitting and drinking. Waiting for the two of them to wake up. 

The one she assumed spoke started to walk towards her. She wanted to sit up from the side she was laying on, but it wasn’t easy considering her hands were clasped together and made it difficult to maneuver. 

He was a taller man, mid 20s if Byleth had to guess. In any other situation, she would have thought him to be a noble or merchant based on how well-kept he looked. Most bandits were rough and scarred, at least those that completed tasks for the higher-ranking men. If she had to guess, this had to be the one in charge then. 

“Careful with that one Vel,” Another bandit said, “She gave Ivan a nasty hit from the fight.” 

Byleth felt some satisfaction at that. She didn’t go down without doing her best to protect herself and Dimitri. Hopefully if she could figure out what they wanted or a way to escape, the two could make it out. If not, she was sure they must have been gone for hours. Jeralt and the academy probably had a search party out for them. 

“I know.” Vel replied. “Can’t expect less from the Ashen Demon. But I must admit, I didn’t think the Faerghus prince wouldn’t go down that easy.” 

Byleth felt less confident upon that comment. If they were aware of their identities, it could be used for the bandit’s profit. A prince was probably worth a hefty amount in ransom, along with one of the church’s professors who is favored by Archbishop Rhea. 

“What do you want?” Byleth asked curtly. 

“Entertainment for the night,” The bandit Vel answered. “And perhaps profit along the way with it.”

Byleth opened her mouth to respond, only for the warm body behind her to stir. _Dimitri,_ she thought to herself. 

He seemed just as disoriented upon waking up, groaning from the headache she assumed he had as well. Once he seemed aware, he shifted from behind her quickly. 

“Professor?”

“Good morning, Princess,” Vel grinned, “We were just about to start.” 

The man reached down for Byleth, but Dimitri moved on his side behind her. 

“I suggest you keep away from her,” Dimitri threatened. 

Byleth could hear some of the bandits laughing at his attempt to keep the other man away. But considering their predicament, Dimitri did not exactly have any power to be making such demands.

Vel instead decided to grab Byleth by the arm, pulling her off the mattress and onto her feet. She stood wobbly on her legs, but able to manage. He pulled in close to her ear, speaking low so it was between the two of them.

“One of you is going to entertain me and my boys tonight. I could care less which one it is. So let’s make this easier for us and play nice.”

Byleth looked back to the bed, seeing where Dimitri was looking at her with concern painted on his face. She could see now the scratches on his face, presumably from the fight earlier. If she had to choose, she was always going to put herself in danger before her allies. Dimitri was no exception. 

Byleth never said yes to the agreement, but she didn’t protest either. Instead she decided it was best to drown out Dimitri’s protests and focus on the deft fingers disrobing her. 

“Good girl.”

Byleth kept her head down, allowing his hands to roam over the skin they exposed. At one point, Vel removed the wrist ties to better be able to remove her top. He gave a firm squeeze to her wrist as he did, a warning not to try anything. She could distantly hear Dimitri calling out to her and ignored it to the best of her abilities. 

Eventually there was nothing left except her shorts and tights around the one ankle that was bound. The cloth was then cut away by one of the daggers Vel was given by another bandit. It felt uncomfortable and warm as all eyes in the room were focused on her. She assumed Dimitri was unfortunately watching too, but she kept her back turned from him.

Her body jolted as the door to the room opened, only for another one of the bandits to enter the room and close the door behind themselves. He held a towel to his face that seemed way too familiar. Byleth recognized it as the man she had decked earlier. Ivan, if she remembered right. 

“Finally tame the bitch?”

“Getting there,” another bandit jested. 

The new participant took a seat, seeming to enjoy the display and whistled at seeing her body. It did nothing to ease Byleth’s nerves. She tried to move her mind elsewhere as they talked, she could hear words being thrown around, something about who got first turn or whether it should be a free-for-all. She tried to imagine she was back at the school with Dimitri, sitting at the dining hall for dinner. Dedue would be there, along with Sylvain discussing how their day went. 

Dimitri would sit next to her, Sylvain always pushed for him to. Byleth knew based on the prince’s stiff body language and red face he may have held feelings for her, but they were never something she further entertained the thought of. 

She was eventually pulled back when they pushed her face-first back on the bed. Whatever she missed in the conversation must have been significant, considering she could see Dimitri’s frantic expression now looking down at her. 

“Come on,” one of the thieves yelled, “Get to it.” 

Dimitri was muttering something to Byleth in her ear, soft apologies for what he had to do. Someone must have untied him while she was thinking, because his hands wrapped around her gently and then he moved back to strip himself. 

Byleth could see his hands were visibly shaking as he dropped his clothes over the bed without ceremony. At this point, it became clear what they were supposed to do. Dimitri whined when Byleth moved in, ignoring the calls and jests from the people around them. She gently kissed his neck, helping him remove the last of his clothes. 

She could now see Dimitri was endowed, his cock half hard against his thigh. He had a toned body with lithe muscle, scattered with scars on his pale skin. 

Some of the bandits now stood by the side of the bed, watching the two of them. 

“Royal bitch is actually packing. I thought they’d be smaller considering how they’re bred.” 

Dimitri winced at that comment and the laughs that followed. 

Byleth remembered how Sylvain talked on nobles often being treated as studs or breeders for family lines. Even commoners must think that as well, she guessed. 

Dimitri nuzzled into her shoulder, grabbing a breast as he did so. 

“I’m so so sorry about this, Professor.” Dimitri whispered, “But I’ll do my best to make this as pleasurable of an experience as I can for you.” 

Byleth nodded, sighing and letting him grope her chest. He was not smooth or relaxed in his movements, gripping either too hard or too soft on the skin. She noticed the bandits had since stopped making comments, instead enjoying the show as some started to palm themselves at seeing Dimitri feel her body up. 

“Fuck her,” One shouted out from where he sat. 

The rest erupted in a chorus in agreement, their patience waning. 

Dimitri let out a shaky breath, laying Byleth on her back and climbing on top of her. Byleth’s body tensed, unsure about the length that now stood at full attention between Dimitri’s thigh. His cock was nudging against her inner thigh, and the size seemed even more intimidating now. 

Dimitri led a hand down to try and angle himself inside. She could tell he was new on how to do this, as he was aiming too high to actually get in. It probably didn’t help that their audience had moved to the foot of the bed, getting a full view of Byleth’s cunt exposed and Dimitri’s cock trying to find its way. 

She could feel the defeated huff Dimitri let out, as the bandits were now fully roaring and jeering at how he was failing so miserably in aim. Comments about inexperience and inability rotated around the room, some more vulgar about it than others. Finally, Byleth reached down and angled Dimitri to the right spot. She nodded to him, a signal she was ready for him to push in. 

“Byleth, forgive me.” Dimitri cried out before slamming in. 

Byleth nearly screamed from his length fully sheathing inside of her. Dimitri’s strength reared its ugly head as he was full hilt inside on the first try. Dimitri didn’t seem in any better shape, eyes glossed over and panting. He slowly moved out, then slid back in which earned a moan from Byleth.

“You feel divine,” Dimitri whimpered, rutting his hips.

The two soon found a comfortable pace, with Dimitri gripping the sheets with white knuckles. Byleth was gasping and moaning, something that seemed to thrill their audience. Many had pulled their cocks out, watching her expressions or how Dimitri’s balls slapped against her ass when he filled her completely. 

Sooner than Byleth liked, Dimitri’s hips were stuttering and losing their momentum. 

“Is he already gonna cum?” A bandit asked.

“Yes. And he’s going to fill his professor up nicely for us.” Vel looked onward from the side of the bed. 

Dimitri shook his head desperately. He was panting badly at this point and his cadence was erratic, Byleth knew he didn’t have much left in him. 

“If you don’t, the rest of us will. So be a good little noble and knock her up.” 

Byleth wrapped her legs around Dimitri, pulling him in. It was the lesser of the two evils, and if she was honest, she would rather it be Dimitri than anyone else finishing inside her.

Dimitri let out a soft moan as he finally gave in, pushing his hips fully in and holding still there. Byleth could feel his cock pumping inside of her, spraying her pussy with his seed. Dimitri stayed there for a moment after, carefully holding his weight up so he would not press too hard on her. 

He then rolled off to the side, pulling out of her soft. 

Vel then grabbed Byleth off the bed. Dimitri tried to move to help, but exhaustion kept him still. Byleth was sent off balance where she landed on her knees, glaring up at Vel. He unzipped his pants, smacking her cheek with his dick. 

“C’mon, open that pretty little mouth for me.” 

Byleth shot a look up, but did as told. He pushed his cock down her throat, throwing his head back as she sucked him on hands and knees. 

“You guys are welcome to her ass and hands. Cunt stays off limits since I promised the prince he could breed her.” 

Byleth’s breath hitched as one bandit lined up behind her, spreading her cheeks wide open with his hands. 

“Gorgeous ass on this one,” he praised.

Her face scrunched as he spanked her. The smacks echoed in the room, and she could feel the skin heating up from how hard the hits landed. Byleth screamed on the cock in her mouth, causing the man above her to moan in turn. Eventually the bandit behind her went back to spreading her ass. 

Byleth’s body sprang forward when something wet splashed against her hole. She realized he must have spit on her as lube, considering his thumb was now working its way inside. 

She tried moving forward to dislodge the intrusion, but it only pushed her throat further down Vel’s cock. Soon enough she couldn’t push any further forward and the man behind her shoved two fingers in, soon following with a third. He then lined himself up, content with prep after spitting yet again in his hand and stroking himself to help slicken his dick. Byleth whined as he began fucking her in earnest, quickly pushing in and out at a brutal pace. 

Due to what was happening behind her, Byleth had lost focus on her mouth. Vel was quick to turn her attention back by grabbing a fist full of hair and fucking her throat. It became overwhelming as most of the bandits in the room had come to circle her, stroking their own cocks as they waited for their turn.

Soon enough, the two men Byleth was servicing finally climaxed. Vel made sure to pull back and mark her face with long streaks of cum, while the one behind her seated himself as deep in as he could go. 

Four of the men then pushed Byleth on her back to the ground, with one lining up to her abused hole and one tilting her head back and opening her mouth to suck dick. Two bandits got on their knees, putting her hands around their cocks and fucking into the makeshift hand job. Byleth felt overwhelmed from everything. Her mouth was full, the angle was suffocating while her ass felt sore but good from the lack of proper prep. Thankfully, it soon came to an end where the four made their claim by spraying her with even more seed on her face, hands, and ass. 

After that, things became even more of a blur as a few more rounds flashed by. Byleth collapsed against the cool stone under her after they had all gotten their fill. She was panting and gasping for breath hard and her body felt sore from the abuse. The bandits seemed satisfied though, enough that they left Dimitri and Byleth alone. 

Dimitri helped Byleth up onto the mattress afterwards. Byleth laid on her side, curled into Dimitri’s chest. After everything that had happened, she felt less uncomfortable at the idea of being held right now by the Faerghus prince. 

“I’m truly sorry, Professor.” Dimitri muttered, “I should have been stronger.” 

“There’s nothing you could have done,” Byleth offered, “Let’s just hope they find us soon. I need Manuela’s help.”

Dimitri nodded, knowing from Sylvain that Manuela offered contraceptive spells or concoctions. He wasn’t going to stop Byleth from following that path. If anything, it was probably the best option for the both of them. But he would be lying if he said a primal part of him didn’t want there to be an accident that resulted from this. 

Dimitri soon realized that Byleth had fallen asleep on him. And as much as he wanted to investigate a way out, sleep called for him too. 

* * *

Following that night, Dimitri was awoken to a grim-faced Sylvain shaking the two of them awake. He imagines finding them in this state was probably concerning for his fellow classmate, but he was glad to see the rescue party had arrived. 

Dimitri later found out most of the search party pursued after the bandit party only to lose them in the chase. Sylvain was the first and only one to find them like that, looking away as the two dressed and Dimitri offered his cape as a wraparound for the ruined shorts that had been cut earlier. Sylvain and Dimitri then helped lockpick the ankle piece locked around Byleth. After that, they regrouped the rest of their party. They all headed back to the monastery, where the two were finally safe at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments please, they are appreciated and help me keep motivated to write! 
> 
> Also want it on the record this needs to be edited, but it is 4 AM and I need sleep. Will edit later so sorry for mistakes.


End file.
